I Miss You, Sister
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: WARMING : CHARACTER DEATH ! (Spoiler from the episode 'A Family At The Edge', for the season 3 of Dragons : Race to the Edge). One week after Dagur's death, someone very special visits Heather. Who is this person ? Fluff twins bond.


_**Author's note : Hello, my dragonriders ! How are you all ? Has someone still recovering from the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **season of RTTE ? I'M STILL DEAD WITH THIS SEASON ! Why Dagur, why ? *sobbing like a baby* I had this idea this weekend and I need to write something in Heather's POV after when she reads Dagur's letter. Hope you all enjoy the fanfic !**_

Disclaimer : How To Train Your Dragon and your wonderful characters doesn't belong to me. Everything here belongs to theirs owners and to Dreamworks.

 _Summary : WARMING : CHARACTER DEATH(Spoiler from the episode ''A Family At The Edge'') . One week after Dagur's death, someone special visits Heather. Who is this person ?_

'' _Be safe._

 _Your brother. Dagur.''_

It pass a week since she is holding the letter that Dagur let to her, not trying to accept what happened to her brother. And since that day, Heather passed the day in her bad, refusing let her new home. Yes. Her new home.

Now Heather is living with Hiccup and the gang in the Dragon's Edge, at the clubhouse. Hiccup always says to her that she has a place at their home and now Heather has. But everything is confused since the day that she saw her brother at the edge. And now Heather will never see Dagur again. Why in the hell her brother had the idea of going into Viggo's ship ?!

(…)

-Heather, come on. You need to eat something.-Hiccup says to Heather, entering into her rom. The young boy was really worried with his friend.

-I'm fine, Hiccup. Really. I will going eat something later, okay ?-The darkhaired says, with no emotion in her voice. Only looking at the wall.

Hicup sighed. How he will make Heather eat something ? This will be difficult.

-Heather, please. Don't eat anything will not help you. Dagur wasn't wanted see you in this state.

-I KNOW, HICCUP ! And I'm saying I'm fine !-Heather screams, making Hiccup jumping, scaried. Wow, he never saw Heather so mad since she saw Dagur in the edge. The boy goes out of the girl's bedroom. It's time for a drastic help.

(…)

-Astrid, it didn't work.-Hiccup says to the blonde girl, sitting next to his young dragonrider is really worried about Heather's state.

-I'm sorry it didn't work, babe. Can I go try and talk to her ?-Astrid says, with concern, holding Hiccup's hand. She is worried about her friend too.

-You really do this for me, my lady ? I'm really worried about Heather, Ast. She didn't eat anything for a week since Dagur's death and she even didn'r ride her dragon for days. I never knew Heather will feel so…empty with this situation…-Hiccup says, with a tired voice. He is waiting for, when listening Astrid, Heather would return for their lifes.

-I know this, Hic. Maybe talking with Heather will help her. I'll be right back.-Astrid says to Hiccup, giving him a brief kiss at his cheek and walking away.

-Good luck, Ast.-Hiccup says to himself, with a sigh.

(…)

-May I come in, Heather ?-Astrid asks, hesitating, entering at the darkhaired girl bedroom.

-Sure, Astrid. Come in.-Heather answers, in a death voice.-Please don't tell me Hiccup sending you to talk to me.

-No, Heather. I'm here because, like all of us, I'm worried about yu and don't living anymore will not help you dealing with…you know.-The blonde girl says with concern, sitting at Heather's bed. The other girl sighed, sad, and start to cry.

-Why D…Dagur needs to do that ridiculous thing and going into Viggo's ships ? Why I didn't see my brother's heart changed ? And why I-I feel all this emptyness since I saw my brother leaving me ?-Heather says, sobbing a loud.

Astrid didn't blink, shocked by Heather's behavior. She never saw Heather cry. Never. Finally, Astrid did the only right thing : the blonde girl hugged the darkhaired girl, let she putting her feeling outside. Cry is always good. –I don't know, Heather. Maybe Dagur did this idiot thing to save you from Viggo, like Hiccup says, and I know how you feel.-Astrid says with a concern voice, letting away from the hug.-But this emptiness I know what is it. I feel this everyday when I remember my parents. Even if wasn't for Hiccup, I would feel lonely forever.

-Can you just let me stay alone, Astrid ? I really need some sleep time.-Heather asks to the blonde girl, with a smile. It is good have friends who is always there for you.-Oh, and can you tell to Hiccup that me, you and him will do another patrol tomorrow ?-She asks again, with curiosity. Maybe time with friends is everything that she needs.

-Sure, Heather. It will be very good have you working with us tomorrow. You are a strong and brave girl, this is why I like being your friend.-Astrid says, smiling, and leaving Heather's bedroom. _''Maybe now I helped her.''_

(…)

Everyone was sleeping at the clubhouse of the dragonriders, except Heather. The darkhaired girl was thinking of everything that Hiccup and Astrid says to her today. What if they are right and Dagur was really changed ? Heather was now sleeping so good that she didn't notice when a redhaired boy with a scar on his face entering at her bedroom. It was to protecting this girl that Dagur is now dead and he is now a ghost.

The ginger boy walking very close to his sister, not making any noise to waking her up. If she saw him, she would be very scaried. Or not. Dagur half-smiled when he saw his sister sleeping like an little child, with a little smile at her face. But he notice her red eyes, what denounced that she was crying. Oh, now he will haunt Hiccup forever.

Shaking his head, Dagur only kneeling by Heather's bed and put one finger across her hair. He really miss his sister's company. It was because of her that he changed. Noticing that Heather was almost moving, he gulps.-I miss you too, I will always protect you.-Dagur says to Heather, whispering into his sister's ears. When Heather slowly opened her eyes at next morning, she saw a note next to her.

'' _ **I miss you, sister. And I will always protect you.**_

 _ **Your brother. Dagur.''**_

Heather smiles and put the paper at her clothes' pack, next to the chest. When Heather thinks now she was all alone, the darkhaired girl will remembered that whatever Dagur was, her brother will always there for her. And protecting her.

 _ **Author's note : I know, I know. My English is sucked and this ending was sucked too. I was thinking at first instead of Dagur let the note for Heather, he leaves the note, with a single rose. But I think it will be more romantic. So, this is it, guys. My ''sucked'' tribute to our crazy Berserker ginger and I hope you all liked it. I will waiting for the reviews and see you all at my next fanfic, bye !**_


End file.
